


firsts and lasts

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Graduation Fic, M/M, Sorry?, it's set on graduation day, it's very short so there's hardly any context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: « One last goodbye kiss? » (…)« One last goodbye kiss. »





	

« One last goodbye kiss? »  
Izumi whimpers, and the noise he makes catches mid-throat, trying to make it sound like an annoyed hush instead of an helpless, shivering moan. Leo knows better. Leo knows best. __  
(Leo knew better. Leo knew best.)  
« Ou-sama… »  
« Sena » Leo pouts, pulling his sleeves as a child would do, a little lost child latching himself on whoever could be able to help him find his way « please. »  
And Izumi would have melted, if it were another him, another time. One year ago, he probably wouldn't have protested at all. He would have closed his eyes, and let Leo do as he pleased, for once. All for one last goodbye kiss.  
But time knows better than Leo ever could.  
So he pulls his arms away, prying their bodies apart – and sighs, letting him come close again.  
« One last goodbye kiss. Be quick, Ou-sama, the other are waiting for us. »  
Leo smiles at that, tiptoeing an inch closer to tap on his forehead without falling forward.  
« You simply can't be honest with yourself without having to be rude to others, eh~? »  
« I'm being honest. One last goodbye kiss. Kasa-kun and the others are waiting for us. »  
« Do you want this, Sena? »  
_Does he?_  
The tip of his ears glow pink, and he's glad his hair covers them. For the most part. Leo surely knows his ears aren't this pink usually, but maybe he doesn't notice, and says nothing. Or maybe he does – he says nothing about it anyway, wanting to hear consent from his mouth and not seeing it at the top of his ears.  
« Yes » Izumi half whispers, half hiccups, grabbing his own wrist and scratching lightly around it, trying to keep a grip on reality as Leo giggles at his awkwardness – that damn bastard « now be quick, Ou-sama, before I change my mind. »  
« It's not a goodbye kiss if you can see me » Leo's hand comes to rest on his cheek. It's cold, and Izumi would shiver if his skin was any warmer « close your eyes. »  
« It's not a proper goodbye kiss if I can't see you » he mutters, but does as he's told. His lethal mistake.  
It happens quickly, as he's told Leo to do. One hand covers his eyes, one holds his shoulders in place, and soft, warm lips ghost over his for an instant before kissing down in the lightest and smallest kiss he's ever had. Leo pulls away and doesn't give him the chance to chase his lips, linger on his mistake; the feeling of his hands is suddenly gone, and when Izumi opens his eyes, he's gone, too.  
It _does_ feel like a goodbye kiss. It burns on his lips, and his face and ears and under his skin, and he'd like to slap himself for how easily he's let Leo turn his mind into a mess _(again)_ for what he probably considers a game, or something he's already let go.  
He should let go, too. Let go of his fear of letting go. There is nothing to lose, anyway.  
Except —  
« That was not a goodbye kiss » Izumi mutters, fingers tracing his lips, still slightly wet where they have touched Leo's « you idiot. »  
He can recognize the apologizing kisses Leo gives, when every kiss they've had was an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is Cursed  
> i considered writing a full knights gradution fic, but my hands were too cold and i gave up…… i'm such a professional writer  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!~ yell at me for writing something so cursed, and if you feel like it, consider passing by my twitter: @natsumaos


End file.
